That Morning
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: Fuji never expected to go to work, only to have the news tell him a building in Tokyo had just been bombed…right next to Tezuka’s work place. Perfect Pair, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Morning

Rating: T

Summary: Fuji never expected to go to work, only to have the news tell him a building in Tokyo had just been bombed…right next to Tezuka's work place.

A/N: Fuji's half of the story me and Mirror of the Ocean RP-d for the Golden Pair XD

I was doing my course work when I, for no reason, started to think about the 9-11 and 7-7 from both the US and UK…..and it got me thinking that not everyone was lucky enough to have their loved ones come home Q_Q

Warnings: angst, lemon (at a later point)

-_-_-_-_-

* * *

That morning had not been a pleasant one for Fuji Syuusuke. He had spent the entire night, for the past three nights, finishing off his work load for that month. It hadn't helped that his mentor had given him an extraordinary amount of work to complete for his apprenticeship, but also, he had been recently contracted for a freelance photo shoot. His entire month had been nothing but work and chaos. He had often found himself wondering just_ why_ he had accepted the later.

That morning came with a groggy start and once again, an empty bed. Not just for lack of him sleeping in it, because this month the word sleep didn't exist in his dictionary, but also that the other side of his bed was also empty.

At some point in within the recent months, Fuji had sadly got used to this regular occurrence. As much as he complained or persuaded his stoic partner, Tezuka Kunimitsu would not relinquish his duty to his work. So near enough every morning, Fuji would either wake up, or walk into, his room to find a note on his pillow wishing him a 'good morning', and a 'there's a bentou on the side'.

This morning was exactly the same, Fuji realised with a small smile and sigh. Yawning, he left his studio and rinsed what was left of the horrible developer off of his hands. As per his own new found routine, he walked into his bedroom and picked up the note off his pillow, reading with a widening smile as he woke up slightly. Even if the note itself was short, the content could always bring a smile to his face…but still, it was nothing compared to the real thing, he thought as he looked at the tidy bed, clean and crisp as if never been slept in.

Smothering another yawn, he took the note with him and collected his clothes as he headed into the bathroom. He grimaced slightly as he looked into the mirror, seeing dark circles under his eyes and the way he could see himself nodding off where he stood. With a shake of his head, he spun around and got into the shower, relaxing as the cool water fell over him in soft rivulets down his body, waking him up further. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the wall as he washed, thinking the week through.

In all honesty, he had been trying to skip doing some work just to keep Tezuka from leaving the house this week, just so they could spend at least longer than an hour, without the other having to rush off to work. Fuji, despite the work load, was quite happy for his apprenticeship's odd hours. At least he could get away with a lot of things that Tezuka couldn't… He sighed.

As soon as his shower was over and he had eaten his breakfast, he collected his bentou, sticking into his bag carefully, before entering his studio once again to collect his camera and the results of last nights work. He was tempted to say that the portfolio he carried, was probably bigger than him; it was certainly heavy enough, that was for sure.

He made certain that all the windows and the door were locked before leaving the, rather huge if he said so himself, house they lived in and made his way down the street to the bus stop. Gratefully he unlocked the car, shoving his stuff on the back seat before closing the door and getting into the drivers side.

His work place was just inside Tokyo, not exactly near the hectic centre where Tezuka was stationed, but still part of the busy city. It was about an hours drive away from where they lived and Fuji always had the pleasure of taking the car while Tezuka took the train. It was a common thing though for the hazel eyed boy to chastise his smaller lover for driving when so tired, or in some cases, like now, high on caffeine.

But nothing had ever happened before and Fuji, despite what a certain best friend of his thought, was in fact a very careful driver. He didn't plan on winding up in hospital or jail anytime soon.

_This is unusual_, he thought as he stared at the radios clock, seeing the time slowly tick by. _There's more traffic than I expected today, maybe I should have left earlier._

He sighed as the row of cars ahead of him seemed to follow off somewhere far into the distance. He was going to be late to work if this carried on.

Sensing that the traffic wasn't going to move anytime soon, he pulled out his phone and dialled the number he used often to get an extension on his deadlines.

"Shima-chan," he sung into the receiver.

"What is it this time Fuji-san?" came back an unimpressed voice.

"There's a whole load of traffic taking up the entire main road…I may be a little late, ne?" Fuji told her sweetly, smiling coyly enough to make anyone suspicious.

"Just get your butt over here tensai-sama, I aint paying you to dawdle," she snapped down the receiver. Fuji winced slightly, pulling the phone away from his ear. _Saa, seems she's in a bad mood._

"Ja, Shima-sensei," Fuji chuckled, hanging up the phone and cutting off another stream of rants from his mentor. Fuji chuckled some more, thinking up small ways he could possibly annoy her later on, and grinned widely once the cars started to move again.

He was almost twenty minutes late by the time he got to the apartment building he worked out, greeting the receptionist as he walked past her to the lifts. Their office was on the fifth floor, and he waited patently, humming along to the continuous lift music as he did so. He even continued humming it as he walked into the busy room and set his stuff down at his desk, all of five seconds before he was grabbed and pulled over into a more quiet room.

"Where have you been Fuji-san, we've been waiting all morning for the final photos," a woman half yelled at him, slamming her hand on her hand on the desk. She was a lady who looked to be nearing her thirties, but at the current moment, what age she looked like didn't matter, or rather, what did matter was the murderous gaze she threw at him. "Well?"

Fuji smiled and tilted his head, answering calmly: "Traffic."

The woman twitched, her smile turning borderline blood thirsty. "Traffic, Fuji-san…well that's nice to know."

Around him, the other two women in the room shuddered at the cool, humorous voice their boss spoke with. Fuji just smiled innocently and proceeded to pull out the finalised photos from his portfolio, placing them on the table so they faced her.

"These were finished last night Shima-san," Fuji spoke, handing her the first five photos closest to her. He then picked up another five and placed them in a pile by her other side. "These were the ones you asked for the filters on. I'd say the originals work better with the concept but it _is_ your final decision."

"Yes it is, isn't it?" Shima replied, turning around in her chair to actually face the honey haired boy. She picked up the two piles and leafed through each of them, stopping every now and tem to scrutinize them. "Very well then, Sakurano-chan, take these to the print. I want these copies finalised and published now. Thank you Fuji-kun…you can go and rest for a bit. Well done."

Shima yawned briefly and smiled a lighter, kinder smile. Picking up the pile left, she dropped the filtered images back in front of the tensai. "They look good. But I'm glad to admit your eye for this is much more improved than we first thought. Glad to know you're so very capable Fuji-kun… So tell me; a bentou today?"

Fuji tilted his head and chuckled, wondering again if this woman really wasn't bipolar. In the year that Fuji had been working with her, he had come to learn of the infamous 'Shima-sama's' mood swings. They were especially bad when course deadlines arrived and she had the whole team on one huge rush to be finished…it didn't help that her newest recruit, and renowned 'tensai' was the biggest thorn in her side since the last company owner.

"Hai, Shima-chan," Fuji smirked, leaning forward the rest his head on his hands. "My, I think you've broke a new record Shima-chan… no one has ever been this scared."

Shima blushed and looked away. "I don't intend to make my employees cry. If they can't cut it, they shouldn't be here. Or they can go work as a wedding photographer. Honestly."

Laughing Fuji stood from his chair. "Work time now, chat time later," he sung in the best Shima impression he had, expertly dodging the pen thrown at his head.

"My point exactly Fuji-san! Get to it or I'll kick you out you—"

He never heard the rest of that sentence as the door clicked shut behind him; he smiled innocently at all the eyes secretly staring at him on his way to his desk, all of them used to Fuji's antics and his pleasure in winding that woman up.

With a sadistic smile, he tilted his camera lens out to the several odd people working around the room, adjusting his lens to get a better angle. Putting the camera down, satisfied with its working quality, he took out another lens from his bag and fitted it to his camera, testing that one just the same to make certain. Everything was in good repair and Fuji smiled. He packed them away before pulling out the boring part of his job, writing up the final evaluation and analysis of his work.

Half the time he had to do this, the cerulean eyed boy always found himself doodling instead of actually working, which on several occasion has ended up with Shima screaming at him. Or in the worst case scenario, she would send everyone out on a random photo shoot hunt for what ever her fancy was.

In all honesty, when he had looked for getting a photography apprenticeship, he never expected it to be this…odd. He was even beginning to compare it with his time at Seigaku, everything was just one crazy mess, but they always got the result in the end. In fact, he was even starting to wonder if one of the canteen staff would pop out with a lethal drink sometime soon.

Fuji shook his head and pushed his note pad away; replacing it with his other workload from the freelance job he had acquired. He leafed through several photos and sighed as they all seemed to look the same to him, nothing stood out spectacularly at all. With widening smile, he let his thoughts drift off to the person he spent most of his time thinking about, remembering the night, several days ago, when he and Tezuka actually spent some time together. They had had lunch at a small café and Tezuka had, as out of character as it was, given him the gentlest kiss ever that left him wanting so much more.

With a sigh, Fuji looked up, something had just broke his wonderful thought and he looked over the room, noticing that everyone had become silent and the TV had grown louder.

"We interrupt your regular broadcasting for breaking news. At eleven twenty-four, just five minutes ago, a bomb exploded at Narakami Inc, here in central Tokyo. It has been reported that …."

The room rang silently and ever so slowly the room began to murmur, no one wanting to speak too loud so they didn't block the news reporters voice out, but everyone wanting to talk.

Fuji felt his blood run cold… That building was right next door to Atobe's business headquarters. That building was right next to where Tezuka worked. The frozen tensai swallowed dryly, watching the smoke rise from the building on TV in the background of the reporter.

Numbly he stood up and walked to the larger window spanning the entire wall, looking out over the cityscape to see thick black smoke rising high into the sky. Fuji choked; he could hear the screams and the several after explosions from the speakers.

_Mitsu…_

* * *

Gomen for writing something so sad so close to Christmas...i just go attacked by the plot bunny so i had to write this.

I'll start writing christmas stuff soon though XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gomen ne! I was meant to update yesterday but mum wouldn't let me on the comp XD Here's the next part!

Thank you for reviewing so quickly. I was pleasantly shocked! Since this is an AU fic, please tell me if I stat going way too OOC for you all. ConCrit is always loved.

Christmas stories coming soon though!! And April 14th update soon as well :D

Oh I forgot this in the last chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be. I also don't own the NHK.

* * *

_"It's been reported people have been seen running from the building, keeping the evacuation process in progress..." The news reporter continued, talking over the noise of the background before being abruptly cut off by the sounds of screams. Turning around the reporter watched in shock as another part of building exploded behind her. People were running from the area as a wave of grey dust swept through the air. "This is Yatsuda Motoko reporting live from Tokyo, a second explosion has just swept through the building causing it to collapse into Atobe Headquarters next door. I'm getting reports that emergency procedures are still in place..."_

The sound of her voice faded into the background as the sound of something crashing to the floor broke the newfound silence in the room. Those, whose eyes weren't focused on the television, were openly staring at Fuji, whose camera had hit the floor with a startling smack. He didn't even blink as the glass lens shattered inside, his sole focus on the screen he was now facing.

Unconsciously his hand reached behind him into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He didn't even need to look at the keys to call that precious number he had on speed dial. The receiver was by his ear in an instance as he listened to it ring; once.... twice.... again and again....

_Mitsu, pick up the phone. Onegai, answer me. Kunimitsu answer the phone, onegai. Mitsu..._

The phone clicked and a voice spoke through. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu-"

"Mits--" Fuji called, cutting off slightly as realisation dawned on him.

"...I'm not here right no- Fuji what are you! This is Tezuka's phone, he's busy pleasing his boyfriend right now, leave a message after the tone! Syuusuke!!"

The beep sounded and Fuji gulped, closing his phone, watching the chaos unfold on screen with a continuously paling complexion. He didn't even respond when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.

"Fuji...?"

"Voicemail," he replied, his voice shockingly calm.

"Fuji, come and sit down," Shima spoke softly, looking down at him with worried eyes.

Fuji didn't respond, ringing that number again and hoping with every fibre of his being that Tezuka would pick up.

He watched as on screen the reporter continued to update on what was happening. The emergency services had arrived, as had a bomb squad and rescue team. People were flooding from both buildings as they ran, several of them cut and bruised, all of them covered in grey dust.

The phone once again went to voice mail, so he tried again.

"Fuji, sit down," Shima ordered softly, pulling over a chair once she noticed Fuji wasn't going to move an inch from that spot.

Gently she pushed the honey haired boy down into the chair, noticing his gaze would not leave the screen, even more so as the voice of the reporter spoke up.

_"It's come through that Atobe-san has evacuation procedures in order currently, staff members are working to evacuate everyone safely and- oh Kami!"_

A heart-stopping crack wrenched through the speakers as the side of Narakami building gave way under the weight, and it fell to the side, crashing further into Atobe's building. Fuji felt his stomach contract frighteningly, until he thought he would throw up.

"K-Kunimitsu..." He murmured, continuously ringing the boys mobile.

Shima looked up at the screen. "Fuji, Fuji, listen to me. They're evacuating that building, Tezuka-san is most likely out of harms way. He-"

Fuji stood up startlingly fast, walking right up to the screen with an uneasy heart. He pulled up his free hand as the other redialled, pointing to a spot on the screen on Atobe's building. "His office is right there, Shima-san."

Shima swallowed, following his hand to the point where Narakami building had smashed into the other building. "There's no proof he was in his office. Don't think negatively Fuji."

"I-" Fuji's heart almost stopped as his phone rang. He answered it straight away. "Kunimitsu!?"

"...I thought so," the voice on the other side sighed.

"N-nee-san..." Fuji breathed, sinking back into the chair as he watched the screen.

"Syuusuke listen to me," Yumiko ordered gently. Her voice sounding soft through the speaker as she spoke her words carefully.

Fuji nodded. "I'm...I'm listening," he replied.

"Syuusuke, what has the reporter been saying to everyone? Evacuation processes are in order Syuusuke. You know Tezuka. The moment he heard that first explosion he would have headed straight to Atobe-san. You know that right?"

"Ah...hai," Fuji replied, smiling lightly at the thought of his ever prepared partner.

"Syuusuke.... the landline phones in that area have been cut because of this. There is no way for a landline in that zone to connect through to anywhere," Yumiko explained, with a sigh on the other end. Fuji could tell what she thinking as she spoke. "Now think otouto, if the landlines are down everyone will be using their mobiles... Which means?"

"...The signals will get jammed," Fuji sighed, wrapping his arm around his stomach and holding himself tightly. "I know nee-san... I know..."

He inwardly sighed. He did know that, but it wasn't as if his mind was processing much at the current moment. His focus was entirely on the TV; even his sister's voice seemed somewhat distant.

"I know you know Syuusuke," his sister said softly, a small chuckle in her voice as she tried to sound reassuring. "Everyone is trying to get through to the emergency services, to family and friends... I was lucky just to get through to you."

"Uh-hm," Fuji nodded, tilting his head dejectedly as a few windows on screen shattered, raining glass and more debris onto the ground below. With a start, his eyes widened before he called, trying to catch her in case she hung up. "Matte! You're not at work are you? Don't go on-"

"Syuusuke I'm at home, I told you yesterday I had a day off," Yumiko laughed lightly, making Fuji smile just slightly.

"Yuuta, what about Yuuta?"

"He's watching the news as we speak," she told him. "He's safe. Now, Syuusuke, I want you to listen to Shima-san okay? She'll look out for you. I'm on my way to get you."

"Wait, nani?" Fuji asked, eyes widening slightly. "Nee-san? Nee-san?"

The dial tone sounded as the call ended and Fuji closed his phone, glancing briefly at Shima.

"Yumiko-san's coming to get you, ne?" Shima smiled. Fuji nodded numbly.

"Good, you'll be the first person Tezuka-san calls," Shima spoke reassuringly. "If he can't get through to your mobile or your house, your onee-san will be the next person he'll call, guaranteed."

"Hai…" Fuji replied absently, his attention quickly being drawn back to the screen.

The lady was saying information he really should have been listening to. He gulped as her voice came through the speakers as a co-worker turned the volume up in their work room.

_"Rescue services are working to get through the blocked exits in both buildings. Several hundred more workers have been reported trapped on the upper floors. Rescue services have sent helicopters to the roof of the two business buildings, requesting that anyone who can, to get to the roof immediately." She reported, trying to get closer before the police could barricade the area. "Several gas mains have burst throughout Narakami Inc. causing fires to break out on several levels. It appears this is now a race against time...."_

Fuji chocked on his breath, sitting up straighter while he stared at the screen in horror. Somewhere behind him, another few of his workers were also trying to get through to their friends and families within that area.

Everyone seemed to be in either hushed mumbles or a panic as they tried to get through the phone lines. Fuji could only stare in a blind shock as he redialled Tezuka's number, hoping and hoping.

"Fuji, you're not going to get through," Shima spoke, holding his arm lightly. "The lines are jammed; I wouldn't be surprised if-

_"It's just come through that the phone lines are being shut down for a few moments," the reporter spoke. "They are reconnecting the lines to several other links as the system is can't take the wave of calls flooding through. The NHK broadcasting lines have just opened a call-in service for the public to call for more information."_

"Shit," Fuji mumbled, closing his phone as he ran a hand through his hair. This morning he had only been thinking about how much time they had missed together not being with each other...now there was a possibility he would never see Tezuka again.

"Fuji, come, drink this," Shima spoke up, having been silent for so long. Fuji blinked tiredly when a mug was placed into his hand; he hadn't even noticed when Shima had left.

"I'm fine," Fuji replied with a polite, yet forced, smile, moving to put the mug down when Shima stopped him.

"Drink it Fuji-kun," she said sternly. "It'll help, just a bit."

Fuji frowned but took a mouthful, feeling the warm liquid fall down his tight throat, the result from the effort of not crying or going into hysterics like others had, soothing it slightly. He sighed when he took the mug away, a small smile on his lips even though the frown he wore did not relax. "Arigatou, Shima-chan."

"Yumiko-san should be here in about an hour or so," Shima told him, kneeling down to his level to move his fringe from his eyes. "He'll be okay Fuji. Just think positive."

"Mm," he nodded, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Shima smiled and pulled another chair over, sitting next to him.

"What ever happens over there," she sighed. "You just keep believing that he's alright Fuji. Don't stop."

"I won't," Fuji replied, watching the screen with a mixture of exhaustion and suspense. He just wanted to know that Tezuka was all right.

With a sigh, he lent his head to the side, resting it on Shima's shoulder. She smiled gently and wrapped an arm around his shoulder reassuringly.

Shima was only a few years older than Yumiko was, and she herself had a child. A young child, but she always knew when he was afraid or upset, no matter how well he hid it. To her, Fuji was no different. Right now he wasn't some cocky enigma; he was just a child fresh out of university, and worried for the life of his love.

"He'll be okay Fuji," she repeated, holding him supportively. "He'll be okay."

Fuji nodded, eyes scanning the writing on the bottom of the screen, many peoples worried and concerned messages to anyone who could get contact with their loved ones. His body shook involuntarily and he bit his lip to stop it, even as Shima rubbed his arm soothingly.

Even if he knew the phone lines were dead, he had never stopped ringing that number, praying he would pick up. That all stopped, as Fuji's body jolted in shock and he dropped his phone with a gasp. On screen a section of Atobe's building erupted with flames.

_"It appears a gas main exploded," the reporter shouted above the noise. "We can pretty much guess this was a result of the damage caused to Narakami. Speculations are flying through the air here. But paramedics are doing their absolute best with the injured being brought out. We'll now switch to our air report."_

The screen changed to the view from a helicopter, another reporter now shouting about the employees and staff, out on the roof waiting for the rescue teams to arrive and air lift them to safety. You could see parts of the building crumbling and dropping into the streets below as people ran about, doing their jobs, helping people escape.

Fuji sucked in a breath sharply, seeing the glass shatter from the pressure of the flames, hearing the cries for help. No matter where he looked though, he just couldn't see Tezuka anywhere.

Slowly he felt himself being pulled backwards into the chair again, a hand placed gently on his cheek as he looked into motherly eyes.

"Breathe slower Fuji-kun," she smiled. "Yumiko-san doesn't want to come and find you passed out now."

The tensai just vaguely heard her, registering his sister's name and the tone of his boss's voice.

He watched as Shima stood up in front of him, blocking his view from the TV, as she looked across her workstation.

"Those of you with friends or family in that area," she spoke authoritvely. "…those of you trying to get into contact with them. You're free to leave and go home to your families. Those of you, who don't, get back to work."

A loud, shocked grumble flew over the room. "I know, I know. But those of you without cause to worry; we still have a deadline to meet. As unfortunate as this event is, it isn't an excuse for you to stop working."

"But-"

"No buts' people," she ordered. "Get to it. We'll leave the news on without question, but those who need to, I want you back home to be there for when you're families return."

Those who she referred to smiled gratefully, and she hugged them each in turn as they got ready to leave, wishing them well and telling them to pray for the best. Soon enough the room was cut down to half and the rest of the team got back to their jobs, albeit slowly as they continued to watch the news.

"Fuji, come with me," Shima spoke, picking up his mobile and pulling him up from his seat. "…This way."

Fuji was about to protest, but the look she sent him told him otherwise. He swallowed his defiance and let her pull him into an empty room.

She sat him down on the company sofa in the staff room, and quietly switched on the television.

Slowly she turned to face him and sat down on the wooden table before him.

"Fuji-san," she spoke in all seriousness and empathy. "There's nothing you can do, understand that. The best thing for you is to go home with Yumiko-san and be with your family. Tezuka will call you as soon as he can, you know that."

Fuji nodded slowly, keeping his eyes closed even if he couldn't manage the smile to that mask.

"You look like you haven't slept in months Fuji and right now, no matter what you're hiding, I know you're worried sick," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Tezuka would chastise you for this. But you cannot do anything Fuji except hope and pray and stay positive. No matter what you're planning in that mind of yours, you won't be able to get down there for the traffic and road blocks, and the trains have all been shut down and evacuated."

"I know this," Fuji replied quietly, watching her without expression. "I know there is nothing I can do except pray, I know my only choice is to sit with my family and wait this out. I can contact hospitals all over the area but they'll be so busy with all the emergencies suddenly coming in. I know all of this Shima-san."

The older woman frowned, glaring at Fuji as she would her child when he talked back in such a way. "Then calm down. No one's telling you to stop worrying or caring, but you look like you're a step away from passing out Fuji. Do yourself and Tezuka-san a favour and breathe normally, don't pass out and miss the chance that he calls you. Don't make yourself sick."

The lithe boy sighed, opening wavering cerulean eyes to hold her gaze, slightly unsteadily. "I understand Shima-chan, I really do.... but that's not your husband in that building, your husband's at home taking care of your son today. They're safe... Kunimitsu...I don't even know. Please, please understand that right now, he's only on my mind. I have to know he's safe Shima-chan, I do... I just."

"Shh, Fuji-kun," Shima smiled gently once again. "I'm not telling you off, or telling you what to do. But thinking positively, do you want Tezuka to come home and see you in such a state? Stay strong for him...if you can keep such a mask up for only Kami-sama knows how long… then you can keep hoping without hurting yourself. Or at least wait until Tezuka-san comes home to have a break down, ne?"

Fuji chuckled softly at her. "That wouldn't leave a good impression now would it?"

"No, but it may make him make you more bentou's ne?" Shima laughed, pulling out Fuji's bag from behind her and handing it to him. Fuji smiled briefly, hugging it close to him as he watched the news continue to repeat the same feed, only changing when an update came up. "Maybe..."

With a sigh, Shima sat next to him and hugged him close. "Trust a mother on this ne? I wouldn't want my loved one making them selves ill over me."

"Mitsu would have my head," Fuji laughed. "Or set Oishi on me.... now that would be something."

"Ah, Yumiko should be here soon," Shima spoke up, looking at the time. "Stay here for a while, its nice and quiet here. You need some rest, if your phone so much as buzzes, I'll let you know ne?"

"If you think I can sleep," Fuji teased. "Then you're not as insightful as I thought."

"That's enough of that child," Shima said, tapping him lightly on the head. "It's just a calm environment to help you. No matter how worried or scared you are, breathe slowly and calmly so you can think clearly. The reports are constantly updating. I would think that Atobe-san would have some escape passage, or maybe a helicopter to escape with. I doubt he'd leave without Tezuka-san."

"That's true.... Atobe would never loose his best worker," _or greatest rival for that matter,_ Fuji thought with half a smirk. Still, his gaze only settled on the reporter and the building behind her, looking every now and then out of the window, to the smoke filled sky above him with an uneasy feeling flooding his senses.

"He has to be alright," Fuji whispered. "Kunimitsu is safe... Nee-san didn't sound too worried... so perhaps...?"

He looked up and Shima was gone, no longer holding him. In some ways, he missed that contact; it made him want his own mothers hold. Someone to tell him it was going to be okay, that everything would turn out all right. But no comfort could really come from those words unless they came from the man himself.

"Kunimitsu...where are you?" He asked to the empty room, his phones silence doing nothing to soothe his thoughts.

As the time past, the news had no further helpful updates, but the entire time Fuji could feel himself on edge. The fire brigade had got the fire under control just barely, but every now and then a new burst would rise up and once again they'd be pushing back against the flames. They had long ago shut down all the power to both buildings, not taking the risk for any more explosions to happen.

But Narakami's buildings foundations were weak, the constant groans it made were a foreboding warning to all those around as it continued to crumble and move. The rescue services had to work quickly and still no reports had been made on the people still trapped inside the building. He still hadn't got a single message.

Fuji yawned and ran a hand through his hair, calling his partners phone once again whilst praying for an answer. He looked up as the door clicked open and a welcome figure stepped in.

"Syuusuke," his sister's voice cut through the depressing silence, cutting through his anxiety.

"Nee-san," Fuji sighed in relief as she walked over, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He hugged her back, hiding his head in her shoulder as she sighed.

"Let's go home now Syuusuke," she smiled, moving his hair from his eyes. "He's alive, that's all I can tell you, otouto."

"H-he is?" Fuji asked, looking up at her with a genuinely relieved expression.

"Hai, that's all I can tell you for now," she whispered. "Cards won't tell me everything."

"Then that means...his future is uncertain," Fuji gulped, grip tightening slightly on his sister's arm. With a small smile his sister pulled him up.

"Home, Syuusuke," she sung. "We'll talk there, Yuuta's worried sick about you."

"He is?" Fuji asked somewhat sceptically as he picked up his bag, giving a for-long look at the television as Yumiko dragged him from the room, much to Shima's amusement.

He waved goodbye somewhat absently, his eyes following any news of the event they could. Yumiko continued holding onto his arm all the way to the car, where Fuji quickly switched on the radio, listening away.

Yumiko glanced at her brother sadly, eying his pale colour and worn features carefully. She had never seen her little brother so shaken before it scared her.

Not wanting to stay in the car any longer, Yumiko turned the car through a back street, taking a short cut home to beat the traffic they would end up stuck in.

"You know, Eiji called me earlier, he was worried why he couldn't get through to you," Yumiko remarked. "He says Oishi won't be home tonight... So much work at the hospital because of _that_."

"Hm, maybe Oishi has some information on Mitsu," he replied, staring at his phone. "Poor Eiji..."

"Yes, poor Eiji," Yumiko sighed. "He had no idea if Oishi was safe; you know how close the hospital is in that area."

"Ah, I do," Fuji, replied, closing his eyes and leaning backwards into the chair. "I'm scared nee-san..."

Yumiko stayed silent. For once she didn't know what to do or say... What could she say that hadn't been said already? Until any news of Tezuka came through, there really was nothing she could do.

So she watched the entire hour they had drove home, as Fuji continued to ring that number, as he waited anxiously for any kind of message to come through, both of them silently praying for the best.

It wasn't until they reached home, when Fuji opened the door and Yuuta had shouted out from the living room, that Fuji's mask shattered completely.

"Nee-san, Atobe's building just- A-aniki..." Yuuta choked on his words, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"Yuuta... Yuuta what happened?" Fuji almost pleaded, frantic eyes searching his brother's face.

Yuuta looked to his sister for any sign of help, but she could only nod for him to carry on. He gulped.

"Narakami's building just collapsed...taking part of Atobe's with it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ah yay chapter 3!!! Thanks for your lovely reviews. I'm happy people are responding so well to this O.O!!

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the rest!

Please tell me if this chapter is going too fast/slow etc. I'm just wondering how to get to the end with out dragging it on too long XD It was originally meant to be 3 chapters only…it seems it's spanning into four or maybe 5 if an epilogue is wanted XD ConCrit is loved!

Late review replies here:

Tora Macaw: Thankies for the comments. I'll try my best to keep it well wrote. Hmm, but as for Tezuka, I guess we'll wait and see.

jadeskye79: Here's more nya! Read and find out hihi

Shibara-San: Ta Da!

AniManGa: No Rikkai here my obsessed friend XD and we shall see, we shall see. Patience is a virtue nya! Goodness…I don't think I wanna know what Fuji would do –tears-

* * *

It had been just over three days since that event had happened. The news was still covering the bombing completely, talking about the lucky survivors that were being found, families being reunited while others mourned their losses of loved ones.

Fuji had learned to put his phone down in those few days, though it always stayed in his pocket on loud mode. He was still living with his sister, and Yuuta had yet to go back to university as it was still his break.

Everyday Fuji had checked their answer phone messages, doing the same every time he visited his own home, refusing to stay because the emptiness there had taken on a whole new meaning.

It was no longer the annoying emptiness when one was away at work for too long. No, it had now transformed into something much sadder, much more depressing and longing. It didn't have Tezuka in it...it was no longer his home if the stoic boy wasn't there.

When Yuuta had told them what had been on the news, Fuji had bolted and collapsed in front of the television, tears streaking his cheeks as he finally let go of his composure. The youngest Fuji sibling wished nothing more than to have torn his voice out for saying what he had. He just hadn't thought when the door had opened, assuming it was Yumiko straight away before checking.

But even so, he had rationalised, Fuji would have found out any way. But maybe it would have been better that way. They had no idea if Tezuka was still in there... But Fuji thought his heart had stopped through fear.

Yuuta had been scared, he had never seen his brother in such a state, never seen that mask just drop and shatter for the world to see his brother's true emotions. He knew how much Fuji loved Tezuka. He just never expected it all to be so....real.

Yumiko had sat there with him, holding him closely as he cried, hushing him with soothing words while Yuuta had just watched like an idiot, too shocked to do anything for the moment.

He had shaken his head to snap himself out of that state and left for upstairs to return with a blanket.

Fuji hadn't even seen him coming over, his eyes shut tightly as he tried so hard to stop crying into his sisters chest. He only looked up out of the corner of his eye, when he felt the blanket being draped over him. He had looked up tiredly and Yuuta saw so much hurt and fear in those eyes that he held his breath.

His aniki had wiped his eyes and apologised, trying to sit up. It had earned both a sharp remark from both Yuuta and their sister. In the end, it was Yuuta who had sat there with the tissues, letting Fuji lean exhaustedly against him for the rest of the afternoon, until the tensai fell into a restless sleep to the sound of the news reporter's voice.

He could probably handle the teasing, the younger boy had thought with a concerned expression. As long as he didn't have to see his aniki in so much pain, it would be worth it.

The next day had been somewhat the same. The middle child had composed himself slightly, he still checked his phone and watched the news ritually, but he was no longer as shell shocked as before. He was no longer trapped inside a confused state of mind. Rather, he was nothing but worried, praying desperately for some information to come his way; just one word that Tezuka was safe, that he was still alive… anything.

For one thing, Yumiko was happy to know that her brother was eating, even if they did had had to force him every once in a while when worry had turned to sickness and he lost his appetite. Both of them had glared him down, two against one, when he refused.

He had asked to go back to his house to check there more than once, which they had taken him to without argument or question, considering his own car was still parked at his work place. They too were worried for the sake of their brothers other half, not knowing whether he was safe was a huge concern.

They had made sure to keep in regular contact with the Tezuka family, constantly checking up on how they were coping, finding out if they had received any news. It seemed as though both families were in the dark.

But Fuji was continuously disappointed to find no Tezuka in the house within those few days, nor that had any messages been left on the answering machine for him.

Several dozen times Fuji had called up the help lines, the contacts lines, and the missing person's line. None of them had been any help. He had called the hospitals, but no one by that name had been brought in locally to that area. They all promised to call if they had any information, but with how chaotic it all was, Fuji knew how likely they were to not do so.

--

The entire day had been nothing but a failure, no news, no contact… no nothing. It was eating away at the honey haired boy, holding his heart so tightly in chains it hurt.

He had tried to call Atobe, there had been no answer. So he had tried to call Jiroh to see if he had heard from the diva. It turned out the sleepy male was just as worried as him, not having heard from Atobe either. Jiroh hadn't held back on telling Fuji just how many different numbers he had tried, and it left Fuji wondering just how many mobiles the company heir owned.

With a sigh, he sank down the back of the door to his own house, letting his head drop back to hit the wood. It only served to make his head ache worse.

"Guess I know how Mitsu feels," Fuji chuckled to himself tiredly. "With all the head aches he gets."

Sighing he put the phone back down on the receiver and stood up, dusting him self off as he wobbled slightly. As much as he had been trying, Fuji just wasn't getting enough sleep. He had slept with his otouto the past few nights. The night of that incident he had slept with both his younger brother and Yumiko, just for some form of comfort, rather than waking up alone in an empty bed.

Those nights made him miss the days when he was younger and could use any old excuse to get to sleep with one or the other at night. But those few nights, they had understood and they weren't about to leave him alone to cry all night long. On several occasions throughout the nights he had woke up thinking he had his arm wrapped around his partners, only to be woken to the reality around him.

Yuuta had protested vehemently to sharing a bed, but Yumiko had got him to agree, Fuji remembered, shuddering lightly at the scary smile she had worn. He didn't know what Yuuta was so worried about any how; it wasn't as if he was going to attack him. He had much more important things to worry about, even if that meant missing an opportunity to tease his otouto. He had to keep hoping, focusing on the brunette he loved returning home.

For not the first time that day, Fuji groaned, picking up the phone once again to call the same number, only to reach the stoic boys voicemail again, recorded sometime earlier that year when Tezuka had got the new device with no idea how to work it.

He squeezed his phone tightly before closing it, and tiredly he switched on the television again, calling up the missing persons line once more.

"I called yesterday, I'm looking for Tezuka Kunimitsu," Fuji spoke emotionlessly down the receiver. "He works at Atobe's business headquarters... Hai, I realise that- no I'll hold."

Fuji groaned louder, the noise echoing darkly around the empty house. He didn't like it, he didn't like the space, the silence, any of it. It was too lonely, Tezuka wasn't there and nothing was right anymore.

In the past, he had gone three years before he finally had Tezuka after middle school, and another three years of an on-off relationship what with Tezuka being in Germany to study. It had been hell, but they were still together. They had always communicated, always been in touch in one way or another.

This feeling was alien to Fuji. Not having any control over the situation, being cut off completely from the person he loved most. It made him feel sick.

He blinked as a noise in the background reminded him he was still on the phone. "Hai, I'm still here."

...

"He's not on your lists..." Fuji swallowed dryly. "...Arigatou."

With a lifeless click, he dropped the phone onto its hook, wiping the tears from his eyes. On TV, another family had just been reunited, the news was showing, only to be switched to showing another family grieving their loss.

He didn't know what to think any more. It was all too much at this point for him to figure out. The possibility of Tezuka never coming home was more than his mind could process, more than his heart could handle.

A sob escaped his lips and he covered his mouth to prevent the rest that followed, wrapping an arm around his waist as he shook softly. He pushed himself away from the wall with effort and walked to the sofa, dropping down on it wearily as he continued to wipe his eyes and watch the screen.

He shouldn't think that way. It was just as everyone else had said, he had to think positive, hopeful and determined thoughts. Tezuka could…no, he _would_, be alive and fine, he could even be one of the next people found by the rescue teams. He could be in hospital right now but none of the doctors knew who he was or he couldn't tell them for amnesia.

Anything was possible right? It didn't mean he was... Fuji breathed out slowly, then in again just as, running his hand through his hair. He couldn't even bring himself to think the word at all, calming himself slowly as Yumiko had taught him.

Hyperventilating would only make him pass out, if he passed out then he could miss a valuable call. That was never a good idea, he decided. With another sigh, the restless boy got up and headed to the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea… anything to soothe him somehow. Though the thought of something much stronger was mildly pleasant…but it would do him no good in the long run.

He watched as the clear liquid soon turned green, and he blew over it lightly to cool the steaming drink, taking a satisfying sip. It helped his throat some what and made him relax, even it was only a slight difference…it still worked.

Another noise roused him from his desperate thoughts, his head perking up as the door bell rang. Looking back at the clock he blinked; Yumiko was early, she wasn't meant to pick him up for another half hour.

Frowning he guessed she must have finished work early, or convinced her boss to let her leave, so he slowly made his way over to the door, enjoying his drink at his leisure, checking his mobile as he went.

With a confused smiled, Fuji unlocked the door. "Nee-san why are yo-"

Bright blue orbs flashed open in complete and under disbelief as he let the door swing open. He never even felt the mug of hot tea fall from his hand, or hear it smash on the floor.

_I must be hallucinating_, he thought, tilting his head, mouth agape. He blinked dazedly, but the vision was still there.

"Tadaima Syuusuke," his vision spoke, looking mildly put off with his crooked glasses, gazing steadily down at him.

If the vision itself wasn't enough, its voice brought tears to the tensai's eyes and Fuji found himself holding onto the wall for support as he studied the other carefully, judging whether he really was loosing it from lack of sleep.

His vision took a step forward, reaching out to wipe away a single tear that had fell, when suddenly Fuji's legs gave way beneath him and he dropped to the floor staring up in awe.

That touch had felt so real, so warm to his cheek. You couldn't feel hallucinations or visions could you? He had never heard of such a case before... Then surely that meant...

The familiar person before him, because Fuji was now certain he was real, knelt down in front of him, covered in several cuts; his arm bandaged in a sling, and leant out his hand again. Slowly he traced Fuji's cheek as more tears fell and Fuji could only stare at what he saw.

How he wished he could get up with all his might, the noise of the television in the other room fading away into oblivion as nothing it said seemed to matter any more.

Taking a breath and biting back his thoughts, he spoke up, keeping his voice as steady as he could. "O-Okaeri, Kuni...mitsu."

From where he crouched, Tezuka smiled his small smile, meant only for Fuji, before leaning in and kissing Fuji's open mouth. The smaller boy was in too much shock to do anything at the moment.

It didn't take long for his body to wake up, even if his mind was still somewhere in the clouds, and he soon found himself returning the kiss, lightly and cautiously at first, frightened of shattering this too real dream, before he gave in, kissing him fervently and needing whilst wrapping his arms around his lovers neck.

"Y-you're here," Fuji gasped, breaking away. "I thought... I didn't want to... Mitsu where have you been?"

He didn't give the other time to reply as he captured his lips once again, the sweet taste of his lover mixed with his tears.

"Ah, be careful," Tezuka spoke, making Fuji jump as he thought he had hurt him some how, only to find himself being pushed back before he could stick his leg in the shattered remains of the china mug.

Fuji just laughed, collapsing sideways with wall as his only support as he let his tears fall freely. His blurred eyes scanned over the image of his injured and dishevelled lover. He couldn't help but cry and laugh at the sight.

Carefully, Tezuka stood up and stepped over the mess, reaching down with his uninjured arm to pull Fuji up from the floor where the small, exhausted boy seemed content to stay.

"If this a dream, please don't wake me up," Fuji murmured, wrapping his arms around Tezuka again and hiding his face in his chest.

The older boy smelt burnt and damp, he had dust on his ripped suit and random blood splotches over him from the various small abrasions he wore.

"You're not dreaming," Tezuka replied, steering a still laughing and crying tensai over to the sofa, where he sat down heavily, drawing his smaller lover close into his hold.

"Gomennasai Syuusuke," Tezuka spoke, holding him tighter whilst resting his head on those honey locks. "There was no way to get a hold of you, of anyone…Gomennasai."

Tezuka sounded worn out and deadly tired, even as he eyed Fuji slowly, carefully and considerately, his eyes closed for slightly too long. He sounded like hell to Fuji, and it worried him greatly as the older boy coughed slightly, shifting his arm uncomfortably.

"Daijoubu," Fuji replied into his shirt, trying to stop shaking from the tears. "You're home, that's enough for me... That's more than a lot of people could ever receive."

The two sat in silence for a moment, Fuji only ever moving to get a better and safer hold on his beloved, even if he did seem clingy. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter. Tezuka was home, Tezuka was here with him and he wasn't one of those unfortunate names to come up on the screen.

Tilting his head slightly, he smiled softly. His first real smile in several days, as he looked up to see Tezuka's brown locks splayed loosely over his own, the injured boy resting his head on his own. Fuji turned his head just enough not to wake the fast asleep boy, but just enough so he could place a tender kiss on his cheek.

_I don't know what happened...or how he got back here_, Fuji thought as he let the other rest. _But Mitsu came home when so many others didn't. Arigatou, for who ever watched over him._

Closing his own weary eyes, he lent into to the hold. The questions were off, the worry had faded away. There was always later to find out what had happened, and there was always later to really take a good look at what was before him. But right now, he couldn't stop himself drifting off into a sleep he had waited fearfully for, for the past few days. He had a tangible grasp on the man he loved, a confirmation of his safety in a way he only dreamed of. This wasn't a dream he was going to wake up in tears to, this was real and Fuji had never felt so grateful in his life.

Things were going to change. If an angel had returned Tezuka to him, then surely they could change for the better, and just maybe there would no longer be an empty bed to return to.


	4. Chapter 4

Gomen for late update nya!!! I've been busy and distracted XD XD It SNOWED here!!! I was so happy and spent all day in it…..

I hope this is okay…I think there will be two more chapters left, if my brain decides to be quiet for a while XD

Oh and for anyone reading April 14th…can you offer up names for Fuji's manager please? Arigatou nya

ConCrit is appreciated (: Please tell me if I missed any mistakes, I edited this in a rush, gomen. Also sorry it's so short, it's necceassary because of the next chapter.

* * *

It was half an hour later when Fuji Yumiko arrived at her brothers house. Parking the car in the drive way, she walked up the path and knocked on the door, expecting her otouto's answer straight away as per usual.

The fact that that didn't happen worried her slightly, she knocked again before twisting impatiently on the door handle with the knowledge that Fuji had not been sleeping well, and for all she knew, he could have passed out.

She blinked, warily, as to her distrust the door was unlocked and swung open slowly. Taking one tentative step inside, something crunched under her foot and she looked down to see Fuji's once usable mug, now smash on the floor.

It was unlike him to drop something and not clear up; in fact it was unlike him to drop something at all. Not unless perhaps something had shocked him or -if the impossible could happen- made him jump. Fuji just wasn't that careless.

A small frown marred the oldest of the Fuji sibling's features and she walked further inside, stopping as she passed the small doorway which lead out into the living room. There, her sharp eyes came to rest on the two figures on the couch, snuggled close and supporting each other.

With a startled and relieved smile, Yumiko dropped her bag and walked around to their front, seeing them both sleeping peacefully together for what was probably the first time in months, from what she had drawn out of her otouto.

Her smile widened as she surveyed the once missing half of that relationship, seeing only minor injuries on him. With a chuckle, she swiftly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture, completely capturing her brother's protective hold over the other, with a childish tilt of the head.

"Seems like your prayers were answered," she whispered, sending the photo through a message to a very concerned mother. "Ne, otouto?"

Quietly, she leant down and picked up the remote, switching the television off completely, before moving to switch off the plug at the wall.

Walking around again, she noticed the red light flickering on the phone screen, indicating a new message. Taking the phone off the wall carefully she dialled the number to retrieve it and after a few moments of the machine talking, a hyper voice broke through.

"Fuji-kun! Keigo's home!" A boy cheered, sounding happy beyond belief. "He's got cuts and bruises all over him though but he says it's nothing! Kei-kun says he left a present at your door and wants to know if you got it yet. Ah, bye-bye Fuji-kun!"

The message tone sounded, signalling the end of it and Yumiko covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a pleased giggle. Syuusuke certainly did get his present if this was who the infamous Atobe Keigo had sent him.

With a happy smile she placed the phone back on its hook and turned to head back to the doorway to clean up that mess. She stopped in her tracks once she heard shuffling behind her.

Looking over her shoulder she watched as Tezuka Kunimitsu was now standing up, carefully lying down his sleeping lover as not to disturb him. Standing up straighter he looked over to Yumiko, her smiling softly as she gazed back.

"Yumiko-san," he nodded, looking mildly tired still as he awaited her response.

"Tadaima Tezuka-kun," she greeted, smiling fondly. "I'm glad you're safe, you had us all worried."

"Gomennasai," Tezuka offered, glancing briefly at the mess on the floor. "I'll clean up."

Yumiko's smile turned slightly dangerous. "Don't even think about it Tezuka-kun, allow me. You look like you still need rest."

Tezuka nodded, biting back a yawn as he walked over to the kitchen, switching the kettle on at a pace.

He watched silently as Yumiko entered the kitchen with the shattered remains held carefully in her hands, along with a now wet cloth. She tipped them into the bin, washing her hands just as the kettle whistled at its boil.

With a soft hum, Yumiko reached up and grabbed two mugs off of the cupboards shelf, setting them down in front of them both. She watched as Tezuka glanced at her before making their drinks, quietly closing his eyes as he thought, carefully choosing his words.

"Syuusuke...he looks, ill," Tezuka sighed, bringing the cup up awkwardly to his mouth, staring contemplatively into the liquid.

"He's been worried," Yumiko replied evenly, holding her cup lightly. "But he held on."

Tezuka raised his eyes to this, waiting for her to continue with a questioning gaze.

"Everything that happened or was reported, he's belief you were alive kept him going," Yumiko explained, smiling gently over to her brother. A small, sad tilt of her head made her thoughts readable. With a sigh, she picked up the mug and walked over to the sofas, placing it down on the coffee table.

Tezuka followed suit, knowing she wasn't finished with her talk.

"We've...never seen him like this," she sighed. "We did what we could, searching and calling in; even with the lack of results he kept smiling, Tezuka-kun."

"I didn't intend... to cause such grief," Tezuka replied, leaning against the sofa's back, looking down towards his sleeping lover.

"Of course not," Yumiko smiled brightly. "This was an unforeseeable and unfortunate event. They'll be glad to know you're safe. Syuusuke of all..."

"Ah, arigatou," Tezuka nodded, the cup in his hand hot against his skin as he thought over the events, wondering just what was going through the younger boys mind all that time.

"I'm happy you're safe Tezuka-kun...and, things will improve." Yumiko stood up straighter and walked forward, heading to the door. "I leave you two to rest now, ne? You both need it. Besides....seems a worried Okaa-san wants to here her son."

Yumiko nodded to the now ringing phone with a smile, walking past Tezuka and placing her hand carefully on his arm in a comforting gesture. She hummed in thought before moving to the door and opening.

"Tezuka-kun," she stopped, turning slightly. "I won't ask to know what happened, but put Syuusuke's mind at ease."

"Without question," Tezuka replied, watching the door close with a soft click as he moved to the phone, answering it with the slightly pained movements he had.

"Moshi moshi," he spoke, frowning with a wonder if he had any aspirin.

"K-Kunimitsu?" A hesitant voice whispered through, sounding as though some spell would be broken if the caller spoke any louder.

"Okaa-san," Tezuka smiled, responding with relief. At some point he had wondered if he would hear her voice again...those grim thoughts he had once had. "...I'm at home."

"Kunimtsu!" She cried down the receiver, sounding as happy and relieved as her voice broke and he heard her shouting out to the household. "Kuniharu, he's home! Our child's home."

"Okaa-san, I'm okay," Tezuka spoke down the phone, hoping she was listening. He could hear her small sobs and his father's voice telling her 'it was over'.

"Y-Yumiko-chan sent me a message," Ayana Tezuka spoke up again, trying to keep her voice as she sniffed. "I'm so glad you're safe. You're okay right? You're not hurt are you?"

"Ah, daijoubu okaa-san," Tezuka replied again, trying to soothe her nerves. "It is nothing a few days rest can't heal."

"Oh Kunimitsu, we're so... Oh my dear boy," Tezuka almost sighed as his mother broke down into tears of joy once again. The phone crackled as it was taken from her and his fathers voice broke through. "I'm glad you're safe Kunimitsu... We'll visit later once your okaa-san's calmed down some. Take care."

"Hai," he replied, turning slightly to see movement from the sofa and smiling small. "Then, we shall see you later, otou-san."

There was a small answer before the line cut and Tezuka placed the phone back on its hook. He turned around fully, watching curiously as his partner woke up and pushed himself up slightly.

It made his heart constrict seeing the hurt and disappointed expression fly over the honey haired boy's face, surveying the couch with a sigh. Tezuka blinked, understanding perhaps what some of the things Fuji was feeling... Did he think he had been dreaming?

Slowly, Fuji sat up fully and rubbed his eyes, blinking at the mug resting on the side of the table. I must have been dreaming... Didn't I break that cup when I was at the door? It can't have been real.

Biting his lip, he sat backwards and turned in his seat to look for the phone, wanting to know if had missed any calls. But the phone was blocked from view...it was... It couldn't be, could it?

The young prodigy's mouth fell open in a small O as he stared openly, searching for the words to say. But in his mind, there really was only one thing.

"Kunimitsu...?"

"Syuusuke," the tall brunette answered. He watched in silent joy as step for step, Fuji's face lit up brightly and he stood up, some what unsteadily.

"...and I'm not dreaming?" Fuji once again asked, stepping forward cautiously.

"You're awake," Tezuka almost smirked, prompting Fuji closer. "I'm here Syuusuke."

Cerulean eyes widened impossibly and the smaller boy reached out his hand, placing it on Tezuka's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths, his heart beating steadily.

Slowly he brought his hand down, tracing along the edge of the sling to Tezuka's arm with a sad smile.

"You're hurt," he stated, sliding his hand underneath the coarse fabric, resting his hand lightly over his partners.

"It's nothing serious," hazel eyes lidded, pulling the other closer a touch. "It'll heal in a few days."

"Maybe Oishi should look at it," Fuji suggested, running his fingers across the bandages. "To make sure."

"That's not necessary," Tezuka told him, inwardly wincing at the blue eyes staring up at him.

"Onegai?" Fuji asked, stepping closer and resting his head on his chest.

Tezuka frowned, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist. "...if you keep insisting, I may have to."

"Good," Fuji sighed against him. "No more worry... No more wondering."

Fuji stayed silent for a moment, holding Tezuka close as he just listened to his heart beat, taking it in that Tezuka was in fact, here, with him safe and sound, not in some...morgue. Fuji shuddered slightly at the thought and felt Tezuka's hold tighten as the other rested his head on his.

"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Fuji asked. There were a thousand things he wanted to know, but at that moment, he couldn't find the words to voice them all.

"Ah, Yumiko contacted them," Tezuka replied, moving his head as Fuji looked up.

"Nee-chan?" Fuji blinked, before looking over to the wall to see the time. "Saa, that would explain that."

"She left a while ago," Tezuka told him, indicating to the still steaming drink on the side.

"Then let's sit down Mitsu," Fuji said softly, taking his hand leading him over. "There's...there's so much I need to know, but I don't know where to start.

He found himself chuckling softly at his self as they sat down, thinking of the irony behind it. The famed tensai at a loss, Inui would pay a fortune to see that.

Fuji sighed, looking over his lover carefully, hand tracing the small cuts and bruises with a feather like touch. His soft features baring home to a frown as his hands came to odd bandages, covering larger cuts. He swallowed lightly at the huge bruise he could see once he lifted the neck of Tezuka's shirt.

"Mitsu..." The lithe boy sighed, placing his head on his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Tezuka closed his eyes, his mind ghosting over memories of the days previous with a grimace. "Many things Syuusuke."

"Then tell me Mitsu," Fuji asked, holding his lovers arm in a hug. "You've been gone four days, I need to know..."

"...The injuries are mainly caused by debris, some walls had collapsed," Tezuka explained tensely. "My arm was hurt unblocking an exit..."

He trailed off, his memories still slightly unorganised as they tried to settle, and not over run with the information. "Hn, perhaps, I should start from the beginning."

Fuji's frown deepened seeing the uncomfortable expression the other wore, he kissed his shoulder lightly. "It was terrible, wasn't it? Perhaps the beginning is the best place to start."

"Ah," Tezuka nodded, unhooking his arm to wrap it around Fuji's waist and draw him closer. Sighing into the hold, he let his thoughts move back to the start of the day, allowing that small, confused timeline to even out. Thinking clearly was proving difficult, but with a breath in, he opened his eyes and began.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: gomen for keeping you waiting! Here's chapter 5 and Tezuka's account of that day. 3rd person, but Tezuka's view....if you get what I mean. The next chapter will be up until he gets back home XD

ConCrit appreciated nya~ This chapter was slightly hard to write. I hope this isn't too far fetched. Thank you every one that has reviewed and alerted. It is muchly loved~

I'm finding it hard to end this story...might even have another chapter -sigh- you know...I really did plan to end this in four chapters XD. Is it me....but why do these chapters keep getting shorter ): Thank ZukaFujiZone for beta-ing this chapter.

* * *

That morning had been just like every other those past few months. Waking up while the sky was still black and dotted with cold clouds, reaching over to turn off his alarm clock. He opened his eyes, as blurry as his vision was, to look across the bed.

Sadly, and it didn't surprise him to see the other side of the bed empty, void of his partner and completely untouched.

Tezuka let out a soft sigh, before sitting up and grabbing his glasses from the side, placing them on, not even noticing the cold of the metal frame.

As per usual, he got up and headed for the wardrobe, grabbing his suit before entering the bathroom.

It was always a quick shower, taking no longer than twenty minutes, if even that. He was dressed in moments and out of the bathroom to the bedroom once again.

There he made the bed and opened the curtains wide, looking out to the darkened sky and the still lit streetlamps. It was never his joy to wake up this early for work every day, but Atobe seemed more than insistent on these hours for the past few months. They had been busier then ever.

Running a hand through his hair, he took the note pad off the side and, ritually as it had become, wrote out a note to the other occupant in the house. He folded it neatly and placed it on the other's pillow with a sad frown.

He straightened up and left the room for the kitchen, pulling out a few things as he proceeded to make his lunch for later on in the day. It was something he always did since he was always the first one awake, per say. A bentou for himself and his partner, just as always.

It was his final habit of the morning, walking over to a closed door which once was a second bedroom. He listened carefully as no sounds came through, before carefully opening it a crack. There, sleeping on the floor, his honey haired lover half slept.

He smiled lightly, whispering a goodbye before closing the door again. He saw no need to cover Fuji at all; the tensai always dozed off briefly before snapping awake again and vehemently finishing his work.

Grabbing the last of his things, he walked over to the door, put on his shoes and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Outside the air was cold against his skin as he walked to the train station. He could already see morning traffic beginning as he went his way.

When he arrived, the train station was already over run with busy commuters in a rush to get to work. They filed about, in and out of the gates in pattern and Tezuka suppressed a groan as he joined the throng of on goers.

It was like clock work; the train pulled up, the commuters got on and exited at their stops. Several stops later and Tezuka left at his stop, just like the many others, where he made his way to a rather large and tall building at the end of the street.

There were several large structures in the area, business buildings and corporate skyscrapers looming over the passers by in an intimidating stretch.

Once inside, he clocked in with his passkey on the metal barriers, nodding to the receptionist as he made his way to the lifts.

His work floor was, as unnecessary as he deemed it, on one of the highest floors and the lift music that accompanied that journey was much to be desired. It made him long for the rare days he would wake up or come home to hear his Fuji humming softly about the house.

The harsh ding of the lift broke his thoughts and as per usual, he made his way to his office, collecting papers, envelopes and various other bits and pieces on the way.

Entering his, slightly too large, office, he sat down, dropping the folders onto the desk with a frown. Everyday was the same routine and Tezuka massaged the bridge of his nose tiredly.

These tasks were mundane, mandatory files sent down from Atobe. Read them, confirm them, and then send them back up for approbation. His job was important, very important and very busy. There was never a moment he wasn't working.

Tezuka never enjoyed these hours of work, nor did he enjoy the amount he had or the things that were demanded of him. But this was just so important and Atobe couldn't afford to lose him at a time like this, no matter how much he wanted to change his shifts, to spend more time at home...it was just easier said than done.

A dull knock at the door roused him from his thoughts and a petite brunette stuck her head around the door.

"Shacho is requesting you for a meeting," she bowed, entering the room.

"Arigatou," Tezuka replied, monotone as ever.

Standing up, he smoothed out his suit and left the room, mentally preparing himself for such hard work so early in the day.

Meetings like these, Tezuka inwardly sighed as he opened Atobe's office door, usually took around three hours. A general merge of over all discussion, meetings with contractors and negotiations with clients. If a contract needed to be signed, then every angle needed to be calculated, every word processed, and every outcome thought of and prepared for.

These things took time and often came with a lot of paper work. The majority of which would end up on Tezuka's desk, along with several other high staff members. He was depended on, perhaps too much.

"Ore-sama is honored you could make it Tezuka," came the somewhat sarcastic voice of one silver haired diva.

Atobe greeted him with a forced smirk as he entered and Tezuka took his seat along with several other workers. With an elegant, or perhaps arrogant, flick of his hair, Atobe sat back with a manila folder open and spread out before him and so the meeting began.

--

Chairs moved backwards, employees bowed before being dismissed, and tiredly they made their way out of the board room.

The meeting had taken well over three hours, what with several members coming to disagreements with their finances and the time limits of the transaction, before the meeting had finally been adjourned. In fact, it was safe to say, that the majority of that...those discussions, had been over ruled many times and that had caused further disruptions.

Tezuka had never been so grateful a major client had been /penned/ in for a meeting with Atobe, otherwise it would have never ended. Already Tezuka could envision the mass of calls he had missed and the messages his personal assistant had left for him waiting for when he returned to the desk.

It was at times like these that Tezuka craved nothing more than the strongest coffee he could grab hold of, which took form in a vending machine placed tactfully down the hallway.

The liquid was much to be desired, coming out as an odd color, but it no doubt knocked some life back into him, if the taste alone didn't suddenly revert his memories back to the days of Seigaku, and one small incident of picking up the wrong bottle.

He soon finished it, the caffeine so well needed in his body urging him on. With a swift chuck, he threw the paper cup into the nearby bin, walking on to get to his office.

"Tezuka-san!" A familiar voice called. Tezuka looked over to see his P.A running towards him.

She stopped, out of breath, as she held out a few folders. "Shacho wants these filled out and looked over. He says he knows how thorough you are."

"Ah, arigatou Hibari-san," Tezuka nodded, moving to take the files from her as she blushed lightly.

Only, the folders never met Tezuka's hands as they went crashing to the floor, along with several other objects in the room.

It was unexpected, suddenly the entire building shook with the force of an earthquake, which Tezuka assumed it was, until he realized the loud crashes of the explosion sounding around them. It wasn't a split second later, when everyone had dropped to the floor, and the building was filled with the sounds of distressed and panicked screams, that an ashen grey cloud, barreled through the premises, bringing the room to a dark and dangerous fog.

Then the screaming really began.


End file.
